Amoureux de l'Amour
by Mitzuki Yumiko
Summary: Comme toujours...Je suis malheureux en amour dela Je suis un gâchis, mais non... Arrêtez d'être ...un... Amoureux de l'Amou...*SasuHinaVsGaaHina*.
1. Avant-propos

_**Disclaimer:Naruto ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece,son obra y propiedad de .**_

_**Historia de...**_

_**SasaaraI-chan**_

* * *

**_Avant-propos._**

_Ella era una chica enamorada de alguien que jamas la amaría y él era una persona que no conocía el era dulce,amorosa,linda,tierna,una chica que apreciaba toda vida,todo sentimiento y creía que todos merecían una oportunidad.Él era frió,no le agradaba nada ni nadie,era un ser bello por fuera pero por dentro era muy diferente,su corazón estaba lleno de rencor,un chico que solo se apreciaba a sí mismo._

_Ella quería curarle el corazón,llenarlo de felicidad,curar sus heridas,ayudarlo a cambiar._

_Él solo quería jugar con ella,dejarla cuando se aburriera de ella,usarla como su juguete personal._

Caminaba cual niña de 10 años,dando pequeños saltos a cada paso,su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro pálido,sus ojos perlas mostraban cuanta felicidad sentía en ese momento de su había llamado...su kareshi...no podía creer que alguna ves lo podría llamar así,su hermoso kareshi...de cabello color fuego,tan intenso como la gamas del infierno,tan suave y sedoso como la mas fina seda,sus ojos verdoso mezclados con un azul,siempre sin demostrar ningún sentimiento,piel blanquecina y esas ojeras que rodeaban sus esmeralda aguamarina.

Se dirigía a las afueras de Konoha para hablar con su amado,ya comenzaba a alejarse de la Aldea,las casas ya no se veían,solo pequeñas chozas o graneros,los árboles se comenzaron a elevar majestuosamente intentando alcanzar el cielo,sus hojas verde oscuras,haciendo que a cada paso que daba pareciera que la noche llegaba.

Llego a un hermoso lago,con flores esparcidas por todos los lugares,de todos colores y tamaños,una pequeña cascada lucía todo su hermosura,dando un sonido mágico,agua caía en picada,cayendo de manera rápida al agua,provocando que espuma se formara encima del liquido transparente.

Camino sobre el agua,acumulando Chakra en sus pies,caminaba de forma lenta y tranquila,dejándose llevar por el ruido tan calmante de la cabello suelto se balanceaba de forma mágica,el vestido corto que se había puesto para esa ocasión se movía con el viento y con los giros que daba.

—Hinata...—susurro con una voz calmada,sin sentimientos y con frialdad.

—¡Ga-Gaara-kun!—grito con felicidad,girándose para ver al aguamarina,se sorprendió mucho al ver su mirada,tenía odio y rabia...pero escondido...como si se tratara de una pequeña mancha,un toque de lastima se podía apreciar,a paso lento y temeroso se fue acercando al Sabaku No.

—Te ves hermosa...—como un cazador en busca de su presa se acerco a la morena,intimidandola con la mirada,provocando que su cuerpo temblara.

—A-arigato...—sus mejillas se coloraron y sus dedos comenzaron con el juego que tanto la identificaba.

—Hmp...—acaricio la mejilla roja,sintiéndola caliente,con suaves movimientos deposito un beso en los labios contrarios.

—¿Hu-hug...?—sus ojos se mostraron confundidos,eso había parecido más a un beso de despedida,y eso se lo izo saber a él con una mirada.

—Es la ultima ves que nos vemos...

_*Es la ultima ves que nos vemos..._

_*Es la ultima ves que nos vemos..._

_*Es la ultima ves que nos vemos..._

Resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza,golpeando su mente como un martillo a un clavo,sintió como sus fuerzas le faltaban,su corazón comenzó a latir como un tambor sin freno,sintió sus mejillas húmedas y supo que estaba llorando.

—¿Q-qu-qué?—su voz se quebró,sintió como una punzada atacaba su cabeza,haciendo que se agarrara en el lugar afectado de forma desesperada.

—Que...lo nuestro...se termino...

—N-no...tu...n-no p-puedes ha-hacerme es-esto—no podía creerlo,el amor de su vida...la abandonaba,pero...¿por qué?...¿qué fue lo que izo mal?...¿acaso ella no era suficiente para él?...

—Puedo...y lo are—su voz sonaba fría,como si los sentimientos de la chicas no le importaran en lo mas mínimo,como si ella fuera...una piedra en el zapato.

—Pe-pero...te amo—aquellas palabras,sin tartamudeo...¿como iba a tartamudear?...si esas palabras las decía con confianza,segura de sí misma,segura de que esas palabras...eran la más pura verdad.

—Hinata...escuchame bien...yo no puedo amarte...yo no te amo...metelo en tu cabeza...

—¿Qu-qué h-ay...cu-cuando m-me ju-juraste...am-amor...?-se acerco a él,con pasos temblorosos y con las manos sudando,estaba nerviosa...muy nerviosa—¿o es-esos d-dos her-hermosos a-años...qu-que...?

—No...solo...fuiste una aventura para mí—miro a la chica que tenía en frente,esos ojos perlas estaban bañados en lagrimas,mientras se iban poniendo rojos de tanto llorar.

—¿Q-qué?-todo...todo su mundo se derrumbo...y su frágil corazón se izo pedazos,se llevo una mano al pecho,sintiendo como su corazón le dolía—n-no...¡e-eres un m-maldito ba-bastardo!...—¿por qué le hacía esto?...¿cómo podía?,ella había echo todo por él...incluso desafiar a su sus puños con entera rabia...todo...todo lo que había echo por él...para nada,los recuerdos lindos de cuando estaban juntos...tirados a la basura,le habían advertido...todos avían dicho...-Él solo se ama a sí mismo-,pero ella fue tan ciega al creer que él cambiaría por ella—Gaara...¿por qué?...

—Por que...estaba aburrido de mi rutina...

—...—No se aguanto...y con toda la ira guardada en su interior...golpeo la mejilla del contrario,en un acto que el Sabaku No no se esperaba,su respiración era agitada,su latido cardíaco estaba acelerado,venas aparecieron a cada lado de sus ojos perlados...su Byakugan estaba activado...pero lo que jamas se espero...fue eso...

—Tsk...

Un ruido resonó en todo el bosque,haciendo eco,su fina y delicada mano fue elevándose asta llegar a su mejilla húmeda y caliente...¿eran lagrimas o sangre?...con ojos sorprendidos vio lo que era...era sangre...

—¡Ma-maldito!—se agarro la mejilla dañada,apretándola...provocando que la herida se abriera aun más,sintiéndose completamente humillada y apartando al Kage...comenzó a caminar,alejándose de él...—Kazekage-Sama...que le vaya bien en la vida—tras sus palabras salto a la rama de árbol más cercana y de esa a otra—Espero que sepas que te amo—susurro dejando que el viento se llevara esas palabras.

Sus saltos eran rápidos,apenas y tocaba una rama ya estaba saltando a otra,su cuerpo le pesaba,sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento,pura precaución bajo de las ramas,comenzando a caminar de forma suave y tranquila,al contrario de lo que mostraba por fuera...su mente era todo un caos,se sentía tan estúpida por haber caído en sus redes,es sus juegos hipócritas,se sentía completamente humillada,con su orgullo asta los pisos,y no es que ya de por sí tuviera mucho orgullo...es solo que el poco que tenía se lo arrebato él.

* * *

_**Fic re editado.**_


	2. Ne pas tomber devant ses yeux

_**Historia de...**_

_**SasaaraI-chan.**_

* * *

_**Ne pas tomber devant ses yeux.**_

Caminaba a paso calmado,sin prisa,su ser mostraba un lado de ella,pero su mente "volaba" por los cielo...

Logro divisar la gran entrada a la Aldea del Fuego,la hermosa Konoha,con todas sus calles,sus casas,los hermosos parques,las tiendas...Sin duda era una Aldea hermosa,lo que le encantaba de niña eran la cantidades de árboles de todos los tipos y tamaños,las flores de todos los colores...le encantaba.

—¡Hinata-chan!—se escucho un grito escandaloso,que no dudaba que se haya escuchado por toda la Aldea,pero era un grito feliz,lleno de alegría.

—Na-Naruto-kun—susurro buscando con la mirada al rubio kitsune,asta que volteo y lo encontró corriendo a toda velocidad hacía sí,sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que el oji zafiro ponía cara de horror...¡no podía frenar!,sin darle tiempo a nada el Uzumaki cayo encima de la pobre Hyuga,que sintió que las tripas se le iban a salir por el peso encima suyo.

—Jejeje—reía nervioso el chico,con un sonrojo en las mejillas se levanto y le ofreció la mano a la chica-gomen nasai,Hinata-chan-se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—...—Solo le pudo dedicar una sonrisa tierna,los ojos azules como el mar la miraron curiosos y...¿sospechosos?.

—¿Estabas llorando?...

—Ah...-se sorprendió mucho al saber que el rubio la había descubierto,ya que nunca pensó que Uzumaki Naruto se fijara en si estaba bien o mal...y más sorprendente que notara que había llorado.

—¿Hinata-chan?—tomó entre sus manos canelas las pálidas de ella,se acerco a su oído y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurro—¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo?...

—Ha-hai...

—Entones dime...¿estuviste llorando?...—continuo susurrando con voz calmada el joven.

—H-hai...

—¿Nande?...

—E-e-etto...n-nada...

—Entiendo...no quieres decirme...—soltó a la chica y se alejo un poco—cuando me necesites...ahí estaré...lo prometo,'ttebayo...

—A-arigato...—sintiendo que iba a comenzar a llorar salio corriendo en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

En el camino la vista comenzó a emborronarse ante las lagrimas que sus ojos como la luna soltaban,sus pasos acelerados fueron calmándose de a poco.

Ahora caminaba de forma tranquila,sin prisa alguna,mientras caminaba comenzó a jugar con sus dedos...¿como iba a decirle a su Otōsan?...¿Como iba a decirle que después de haberlo desafiado para estar con ese chico...él la había abandonado?...de seguro se armaría un gran lió.

Llego a la puerta de la residencia Hyuga,estaba nerviosa,sus dedos no dejaban de jugar uno con el otro,eso identificaba ante la vista de los demás que estaba nerviosa...y eso la obligo a dejar de hacerlo,...pero es que era como una forma de liberar sus tensiones,no podía dejar de hacerlo,se adentro a las instalaciones,para por fin llegar a la mansión,quizá...debería...esperar un tiempo para...decirle.

—Se-sería lo me-mejor...—susurro para sí misma,caminando a su habitación...necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un pequeño rato...

**_..._**

—Enserio Dobe...no molestes...

—Oh vamos Teme...

—Que no...

El rubio fanfarroneo un montón de cosas,luego de cruzarse con la Hyuga,el Uzumaki había ido en busca del Uchiha,ya que necesitaba de su acercaba el cumpleaños de la Haruno y estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para ella...y claro que Sasuke no podía faltar.

—Vamos es para Sakura-chan...—caminaban por las calles de Konoha,el rubio atrás del morocho.

—Con más razón...no—decía el morocho con una vena en la frente,¿por qué rayos Kakashi le había dado la idea a Naruto de buscarlo a él?...maldijo una y otra ves a su sensei.

—Que amargado eres Teme...

—Dobe...si yo te ayudo Sakura lo va a mal interpretar...va a pensar que me intereso en ella—sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de provisiones...no para misiones,sino para su departamento,mendiga la hora en que se quedo sin comida...si tan solo no hubiera salido...no se habría cruzado con el rubio—¿No tienes a nadie más?...

—Jum...bueno no quiero molestar a Ino ya que esta ocupada con la Florería,Shikamaru es un perezoso,Choji se comería todas las botanas,Tenten jamas me ayudaría con algo así,Neji antes de ayudarme me daría dos patadas en el trasero,Lee se emocionaría con solo escuchar Sakura,Shino es raro,Kiba no me agrada y Hinata está mal...así que solo me quedas tú...

—Oye Dobe...¿que le sucedió a la Hyuga?—pregunto con falso tono desinteresado,recogió la bolsa con las compras y después de pagar salieron de la tienda.

—No me quiso decir—puso ambas manos tras su cuello en una pose muy tranquila—estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados...creo que estuvo llorando...

—¿Llorando?...¿por qué sera?...

—Yo creo que tengo una idea del por qué—sonrío de medio lado y vio a su amigo de una manera muy zorruna—¿Por qué el repentino interés por Hinata-chan,Teme?—dijo de forma picara.

—Solo preguntaba,Dobe—llegaron al departamento del Uchiha,el rubio de forma muy confianzuda se tiro en un sofá que estaba en la sala de estar,mientras que el azabache se dirigía a la cocina a dejar los víveres—Dobe...¿cual es ese por qué que supones?...

—Jum...si me acompañas a un lugar lo sabrás—de forma rápida se dirigió a la puerta,y como supuso el azabache salio de la cocina al escucharlo,como alma que persigue el diablo,o en su caso un Uchiha,salió corriendo,siendo seguido por su mejor amigo,saltaron de tejado en tejado,uno seguido por el otro—_(Si no me equivoco él debe de estar en la Torre)_—se dijo mentalmente yendo con mas rapidez.

Al fin llegaron a La Torre Hokage,a lo que en la cabeza del oji carbón aparecía la pregunta,¿por qué aquí?.Los ojos de color zafiro detectaron una mata de cabello rojo como la sangre...—_(No me equivoque)_—pensó con felicidad,se encamino asta quedar frente al Sabaku No,deteniendo su paso.

—¡Ohayo Gaara!—grito entusiasmado el kitsune,viendo con ojos brillosos a su amigo.

—Ohayo Naruto—respondió de forma cortante.

—¡Konnichi wa Temari,Kankuro!—saludo a los dos hermanos Sabaku No.

—Konnichi wa Naruto—dijeron estos al unisono,miraron a su hermano menor y decidieron dejarlo con el Uzumaki para que hablaran—Nos vemos en la entrada,Gaara—informo la mayor de todos,desapareciendo en una nube de humo junto con Kankuro.

—Nee...Gaara...¿sabes por qué Hinata-chan está triste?—pregunto comenzando a caminara en dirección a las escaleras de la Torre.

—¿Hmp?—escucho curioso la conversación...¿por qué Gaara sabría de Hinata?,¿por qué Naruto le preguntaba precisamente a él?.

—Hai...

—_(Lo sabía)_—una sonrisa se formo en su interior,había acertado,ahora solo quedaba averiguar el por qué...

—...—¿El Sabaku No...dijo que sabía que le pasaba a la Hyuga?...¿se había perdido de algo?...

—¿Y por qué está así?...

—Por qué terminamos—el Uzumaki y el Uchiha se frenaron de sopetón,con los ojos como dos grandes O...

—¿Te-terminaron?—pregunto incrédulo,¿Gaara había terminado su relación con Hinata?...pero...

—¿E-eh?—estaba más confundido que el rubio...¿terminaron qué?...

—Hai...ya no somos nada...

—¡¿Eh?!-el grito resonó por toda La Hoja,apretó fuertemente los puños para luego salir corriendo en dirección al Kage de La Arena..Lo agarro del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba,pero enseguida la arena del Sabaku No lo aparto,mandándolo lo suficientemente lejos del Kazekage—¡¿Por que?!—dijo de forma rabiosa,sintiendo como cada gota de su sangre hervía.

—Bueno para empezar yo no siento nada por ella y además no es de mi tipo—de forma lenta comenzó a bajar escalón a escaló,sintió en su ser una mirada demasiado intensa,se giro para volver a ver al Uzumaki,pensando que era él...pero no era el rubio...

Y sin ser conciente...cayo en el inmenso poder del...

_._

**_Mengekyou Sharingan..._**

_._

_—¿Qué...es esto?—_

_Pregunto a la nada,todo estaba sumido en una intensa oscuridad,comenzó a caminar,sintiendo algo viscoso al hacerlo,bajo su aguamarina mirada encontrando que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por sangre._

_Se vio a si mismo,su reflejo en aquel charco carmesí,en un parpadeo el Uchiha se encontraba atrás de él,con los ojos inyectados de veneno,por un segundo,a la velocidad de la luz,sus ojos verdosos mostraron miedo,se aparto rápidamente poniéndose en posición de pelea._

_—No puedes hacer nada...aquí yo soy el que manda—_

_dijo de forma siniestra,viendo con un toque burlón al Sabaku No._

_—Cuando salga me las pagaras—_

_miro con entero odio al azabache,asesinándolo con la mirada_

_—recuerda que soy el Kazekage...si me pasa algo,tú las pagaras._

_—Lo que te pase aquí no pasara afuera—_

_susurro de manera malévola,fue comenzando a caminar de manera lenta al Sabaku No,viendo con ojos complacidos como retrocedía._

_—¿Por qué rayos haces esto?—_

_pregunto con rabia,maldecía una y otra ves que Shukaku se le fuera extraído,su orgullo Sabaku No estaba siendo aplastado por el orgullo Uchiha,y eso lo hacia rabiar como una niña que no tiene lo que quiere._

_—Por que me encanta fastidiarte la vida—_

_unió sus manos formando unos sellos y..._

_—¡Katon:Goukakyuu No Jutsu!—_

_grito,enseguida una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca._

_—Tsk...—_

_apenas y logro esquivar la gran bola de fuego,aunque no era de su agrado y tampoco iba con él,comenzó a correr en dirección contraría al Uchiha._

_—No corras—_

_susurro sintiendo el deleite de saber lo que causaba en el Sabaku No..._

_Pero todo se arruino..._

—¡Teme ya basta!—gritaba el rubio sacudiendo al morocho,que lo miro con fastidio.

—¡¿Como te atreves?!—grito fuera de sus casillas Gaara,sintiendo como su cabeza se le partía en dos por culpa del dolor.

—¡Eso fue demasiado Teme!—él mismo estaba furioso,pero no tanto como para lastimar a su amigo,fue asta donde el pelirrojo,viendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar,y así fue por el efecto del Sharingan.

—Hmp...—sin darle importancia se marcho del lugar...

—Gaara...eh Gaara—intentaba despertar al Kage pero este cayo en la inconsciencia-kuso...


	3. Pourquoi traitez-vous me comme ça?

_**Historia de...**_

**_SasaraaI-chan._**

* * *

_**Pourquoi traitez-vous me comme ça?**_

Suspiro.

Por décima vez en el día,estaba tan malditamente aburrida,no le molestaba ayudar a sus padres en la floristería,pero ese día estaba tan... más que le encantara las flores y ayudar a sus progenitores,ese día en especial se le había pegado algo de Shikamaru...

Lo Vago...

Y un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios,vio a sus padres atender a gente que entraba con las manos vacías y se marchaba con flores de todos los olor a flores combinadas se aspiraba en el aire,dando un toque mágico al lugar,ademas que los colores vivos de las plantas hacían su trabajo decorando hermosamente la tienda.

—¡Otosan!...¡ya es mi hora libre!...—grito feliz llamando la atención de su rubio padre,que la miro rodando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Hai!...

Dando una pequeño grito,Yamanaka salió casi volando de ese encierro,es que,por Kami,era joven,tenía que salir con ahora que lo pensaba,¿a quién podía invitar a salir?...

¿A Sakura?;No,esa frentona no,aunque no la odiara...se acercaba su cumpleaños,todos tenían planeado medio una fiesta sorpresa para esa pelo de chicle...

Sonrío.

Pelo de chicle,¿de dónde había sacado eso?,nunca había llegado odiar a la Haruno,ni creía que ella la odiara,solo peleaban por diversió echo eran,son y serán las mejores amigas,por más que amabas amaran al mismo chico,o al mismo í que Sakura...estaba descartada...

¿A Tenten?;Ni siquiera había hablado más de dos palabras con esa chica,es que eran muy diferentes una de la era delicada y prefería las rosas,mientras que Tenten era ruda y amaba las duda,Tenten no era el tipo de amiga que necesitaba en esos momentos.

¿Hinata?:Era alguien demasiado tímida,era algo así como su contra,ella era extrovertida y alegre,mientras que la Hyuga era callada y eran para nada iguales...

¿Karin?;¡Ni de chiste!,esa tipa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para quitarla a SU Sasuke-kun,y lo peor de todo es que hacía buena decir,mientras ella vagaba por la Aldea,de seguro esa zorra intentaba clavar sus uñas en su amado Uchiha.

¿Quién?,¿quién podía salir con ella?,Shikamaru tenía cosas que hacer y Choji estaba muy ocupado siendo hospitalizado por comer tantas grasas trans.Y lo más importante,¡eran hombres!,ella quería salir con una amiga,solo eso,nada de chicos.

Bueno,no tenía a nadie,así que tomó la decisión de ir a un campo...floral,que ironía más cruel,conocía un hermoso prado no muy lejos de la Aldea,por lo que puso rumbo a ese de tejado en tejado,asta que logro divisar la entrada a Konoha,de un salto se perdió en la maleza del bosque,corriendo tranquila,con su mente en las nubes.

—Necesito hacer más amigas y menos amigos—pensó—pero en Konoha hay tan pocas Kunoichis...—suspiro pesadamente.

Llego asta el tan esperado campo,era como sacado de un cuento de hadas,imponentes árboles verdosos se elevaban intentando alcanzar el árboles de sakura adornaban la pradera,formando por sí mismos caminos.Pétalos de rosas y cerezos adornaban el aire,al igual que la dulce fragancia.

Sus pies aterrizaron en el campo verde,que estaba plagado de flores de todos los colores y tamañ las extremidades de su cuerpo,relajándose al mismo tiempo,el cielo estaba despejado,por lo que el sol brillaba con fuerza,dando su calor como si se tratara de un abrazo.

Comenzó a caminar por el pequeño caminó que formaban los árboles de sakura,sus largos cabellos dorados eran movidos por la suave ojos zafiros brillaban con intensidad,emocionados por la hermosa vista,todo parecía sacado de un libro romá el amado príncipe azul llegaba,bajo la lluvia,en un hermoso caballo blanco,con una rosa única,se arrodillaba y le declaraba amor eterno.

Solo había un problema...

La vida no era color de rosa,ella no tenía un príncipe azul que se le declarara de forma tan romá siquiera tenía a un amado que le dijera un Te Amo,cerro los ojos por un momento,imaginándose a ella misma,con su Sasuke-kun arrodillado,pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

Sonrió.

Eso jamas pasaría,solo en sus más locos sueños,como el que acababa de tener...

Y sin darse cuenta,una lagrima traviesa resbalo por su mejilla,sentía una presión en su pecho,es que...esa era la realidad,ella jamas sería vista por Uchiha Sasuke,sino más que como un como el caso de Sakura,pero a diferencia de le pelirrosa,Sasuke a la Haruno le había dicho con filo en la voz...

_—Eres un estorbo..._

Abrió los ojos,imaginaba todo el dolor que su amiga debía haber sentido en ese momento,el como su frágil corazón se debió haber echo añicos.

—Sasuke-kun es...Sasuke-kun...

Susurro por ultimo para comenzar a caminar sin dirección fijada,simplemente caminaba,siguiendo el dictado de su corazó como una bailarina,siendo la brisa su melodía,asta que abrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y allí,sentado en la hierba,con semblante tranquilo,luciendo en su rostro pálido una sonrisa notablemente su mano moviéndose suavemente,casi hipnotizante,como un hechizo que te obliga a seguir el curso de las pinceladas.

Ese era Sai...

Que con su falsa sonrisa plantada en su rostro como un tatuaje permanente,pintaba hermosas pinturas en la Aldea decían una y otra ves que Sai había sido seleccionado para el equipo Kakashi por ser igual al antiguo integrante del antes llamado equipo ante los ojos de Ino,Sai no se parecía en nada a Sasuke,para ella eran muy diferentes,en carácter,en su forma de ser...en todo.

—¿Hum?...ah...konnichi wa Ino-chan...—saludo el pelinegro con su habitual sonrisa,mirando a la chica con sus azabaches ojos.

—Konnichi wa,Sai...—respondió ella,pero su sonrisa no era fingida,su sonrisa era cálida,sin una pizca de falsedad.

—Hmh—con su mano izquierda palmeo el suelo,señalando que se sentara a su lado,lo cual la chica izo de forma lenta y clamada.

El más pálido continuo moviendo el pincel,pero se detuvo tan solo dibujar una linea,miro a la chica que tenía su vista fija en el horizonte,contemplando el cielo azul,la naturaleza tan hermosa.

—Ino-chan...

—Ah...¿si?...—con una sonrisa volteo su rostro a ver al azabache,que aun tenía su mal diseñada sonrisa.

—¿Me dejas dibujarte?...

—¡¿A mí?!...

—Por supuesto—dijo viendo como en el rostro de la chica un rosa pálido cubría sus mejillas,avergonzada y a la ves emocionada.

—Claro...

Entonces el pelinegro saco una especie de libreta,con hojas grandes de dibujo,luego logro divisar un lápiz negro,y con calma,el pintor comenzó su nueva obra de arte,moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Ino por su lado lo contemplaba,tan concentrado en su pasión,tan experto en su deber,todo un pintor lo más profundo de su corazón una pregunta se formulo...

¿Qué más escondía Sai?...

**_... _**

—Hinata-Sama...

—Hum..

—Hinata-Sama...

Escucho la voz muy bien conocida de su Neji-niisan,que tocaba de manera suave la puerta de su habitació ó sus parpados,dejando ver unos hermosos ojos sin un color estirando todos los músculos de su cuerpo,sonando sus huesos,vaya que había descansado bien.

—Enseguida salgo Neji-niisan...—susurro con voz adormilada...

—La espero en dojõ...

—Hai...

Luego de eso no volvió a escuchar la voz del Hyuga mayor,por lo que se levanto dispuesta a aprontarse para entrenar.

Sentía todo su cuerpo como una pluma,había descansado tan bien,sobre todo por que su cama era tan mullida,suave y movilizo asta su gran armario,de color marrón,cavando entre toda su ropa,asta encontrar un traje de entrenamiento.

Claro que como iba a entrenar necesitaba algo bien cómodo,por lo que tomó un pantalón pirata negro y una remera sin mangas bastante que no podían faltar sus sandalias Ninjas.

Salio de su habitación tan pronto en cuanto estuvo lista,por supuesto que primero debía preparar el té para su cuatro tazas de té,para su hermana Hanbi,para su Neji-niisan y para su Otosan.

Camino a paso calmado,yendo por pasillos que parecían no terminarse jamas,así era la mansión inmensa e interminable,con incontables pasillos,habitaciones sin ocupar llenas de polvo.

Sin duda la residencia Hyuga era grande...

Con un largo y profundo suspiro salio de la mansión,pasando por un largo porche y al fin llegar al tan esperado Dojõ...

Ahí...entrenando estaban Neji y Hanabi,luchando uno con el otro,el genio Hyuga...y la próxima patriarca.

Estaba más que segura de que Hanabi iba a ser la próxima patriarca,el echo de que su hermana menor fuera más poderosa le decía que ella...Hyuga Hinata,no iba a ser más la heredera.Y todo se resolvería con un solo combate contra su hermana,el cual estaba más que segura de que no iba a ganar,Hanabi era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Su vida no podía ser peor...

—Hinata...—fue sacada de sus depresivos pensamientos por la voz profunda y varonil de Hyuga Hiashi—¿A qué esperas ahí parada?—pregunto el patriarca con notable voz impaciente.

—Etto...en-enseguida,O-Otosan—se mordió la mejilla interna,tratando de controlas su tartamudez,sabía que a él no le gustaba que tartamudeara ni una sola palabra.

Se movilizo tan rápido como sus nervios la dejaban,estar ante la atenta mirada del Hyuga mayor,dispuesto a ver cualquier mínimo error para poder restregarle en la cara su mordió el labio intentando controlar sus insistentes y notables nervios.

—Deja eso...—dijo enojado el mayor entre los presentes...

—H-Hai...-izo lo que le ordenaron y con delicadeza dejo la bandeja con el té y la tetera...

Con tan solo una señal,el patriarca indico que las siguientes en combatir eran Hinata y Hanabi,a los que los nervios de la heredera llegaron a tope.

La Hyuga menor activo su técnica ocular sin sellos ni nada por el estilo,en cambio ella tuvo que activar los sellos.

Pero...

Todo fue de una manera tan rápida,tan sorprendente,de un momento a otro se encontraba arrodillada,agarrando su vientre,con un fino hilo carmesí recorriendo si dolía tanto el vientre,que era el lugar donde su hermana había dado el primer golpe...

—¡Ah...!—grito de forma desgarradora,escupiendo pequeñas gotas rojas...

—¡Hinata-Sama!—grito preocupado el genio Hyuga corriendo en dirección a su prima mayor—Hinata-Sama...¿se encuentra bien?—pregunto ayudando a la oji lavanda.

—Hanabi...tú vences otra vez—susurro,dándose la vuelta y adentrándose a la mansión,sin darle importancia al estado de su hija mayor.

—Hai Toosan...—dijo en un murmullo la menor,dándose la vuelta igual que su padre,mirando de reojo a su única luego caminar como si nada hubiera pasado...

—Ne-Neji-ni-niisan...m-me...du-duele—se quejo soltando algunas lagrimas,su concienciá se fue nublando de a poco,sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

—Hinata-Sama...Hinata-Sama...

Cada vez escuchaba menos la voz de su primo,que intentaba mantenerla conciente...sin tener bueno resultado...

* * *

¿Gusto?...

Si hay algún error por favor diganme así lo arreglo...

¡Asta el sabado n3n!


	4. La vraie puissance de Hyuga

_**Historia de...**_

_**SasaaraI-chan.**_

* * *

_**La vraie puissance de Hyuga Hinata.**_

Caminaba de un lado a otro,su amigo continuaba en esa habitación,y maldita sea que nadie se tomaba la molestia de salir y decile el estado de su pelirrojo ,tratando de calmar sus nervios que le llegaban asta la punta de sus dorados cabellos,las manos le sudaban de a montones...

—¡Maldita sea Teme,todo esto es tu maldita culpa!—continuo maldiciendo asta que la puerta tan esperada se abrió,dando paso a una rubia de pechos exageradamente grandes—¡Baachan,¿cómo está Gaara?!...

—Naruto...¡no me digas así!...y segundo calmate un poco—dijo la Hokage con voz calmada,aunque una vena resaltaba en su frente.

—Si,si...pero dime...¿cómo está?...

—Bien...solo fue un desmayo producido por el poder del Sharingan...—hablo la oji miel,los ojos color zafiro rodaron cansados.

—No me creo esa—dijo con burla el menor,no se creía esa mentira tan falsa,él sabía que algo más se escondía en todo eso.

—No te la creas—exclamó la Kage de la Villa del Fuego,la vena en su frente se asentaba cada vez más—solo necesita descansar...ve a decirle a sus hermanos que se encuentra aquí...

—Está bien...pero no me creo nada de lo que me dijo...

—¡Solo largate Naruto!—grito a todo poder la rubia,provocando un susto de muerte en el Uzumaki...

Salio de manera torpe,medio tropezándose en el camino,sintiendo un aura maligna brotando de Tsunade.

...::::::::::...

—¿Se encuentra bien,Hinata-Sama?...

—H-hai,Neji-niisan...

—Debería ir a ver a Hokage-Sama...—dijo el Hyuga mayor,preocupado por el bienestar de su primar solo por ser su Guardián,sino por que también era su prima,por que ella se había preocupando tanto por él,asta el punto de donarle la mitad de su Chakra.

_...:::::Flash Back:::::..._

_**—¡Neji-niisan!—**__grito Hinata con la voz desgarrada..._

_La batalla,la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había terminado,si...habían ganado,pero muchas vidas se habían perdido._

_Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba de pie,junto a su mejor amigo/enemigo de la infancia Uchiha la ayuda del azabache en la Guerra,pero toda la atención se fue a donde se encontraba la heredera los presentes vieron con horror como el cuerpo del Genio Hyuga caía sin vida al suelo todo de lado,los ahí presentes corrieron asta donde se encontraba la oji lavanda._

_**—¡Niisan,despierta,onegai!—**__gritaba la menor,soltando cuantas lagrimas sus ojos desearan,sus manos se acercaron de manera temblorosa al rostro ya sin rastro de vida de Neji._

_**—Neji—**__hablo la Kunoichi experta en armas,con lagrimas saladas y cargadas de sufrimiento saliendo de sus hermosos ojos chocolates._

_**—Sakura...¿puedes hacer algo?—**__pregunto el Uchiha,viendo el sufrimiento en la menor,al no recibir contestación se giro a la Haruno,viéndola con impaciencia._

_**—N-no...él...él ya no tiene Chakra—**__susurro la pelirrosa con lagrimas a punto de salir._

_**—¡No,no,no...tú...no puedes dejarme sola Niisan!—**__grito la Hyuga,pegando su frente a la de su único ojos borrosos y el corazón roto,recostó el cuerpo inerte de forma suave y cuidadosa en el suelo,temiendo que en algún momento se fuera a romper._

_**—Hinata-chan—**__musito el Uzumaki,arrodillándose junto a la más joven,sintiendo un aura depresiva en la sentía tan culpable,Neji había dado su vida por salvarlo a él..._

_**—...—**__Hinata no dejaba de llorar,no sabiendo que hacer,no iba a dejar irse a la persona que más amaba en el era más que solo un primo para ella,era su hermano,su mejor amigo,su Guardián,ella lo quería mucho._

_Una suave brisa soplo,moviendo los cabellos de todos los colores de los ahí presentes,todos con su mirada sombrí Ninja se había perdido,el Genio Hyuga había muerto..._

_**—¡No~...no voy a dejarte ir Niisan!—**__grito a los cuatro vientos..._

_Se levanto ante la atenta mirada de los Ninjas de Konoha,los puños de Uchiha estaban fuertemente su rostro mostrara calma,su interior estaba revuelto,no podía ver a la persona que había llegado a tocar su corazón sufrir._

_A Naruto el alma se le partía al ver a la chica que le declaro amor,no podía dejar de sentirse culpable._

_A Hinata comenzó a elevarse su Chakra,de tonalidad blanca agua,un brillo la rodeo,los presentes tuvieron que alejarse,puesto que el Chakra comenzaba a acercarse a ellos y quemaba._

_El cabello azulado comenzó a moverse a compás de viento y el Chakra..._

_'Espero que lo que e leído me sirva',pensó,recordando el pergamino que había leído,donde decía que los Hyuga's usaban tan solo una parte de ún había investigado,el Byakugan era parecido al Sharingan,solo que el Ojo Blanco era más poderoso de lo que todos secreto se había mantenido en el Clan Hyuga por años,ya que los poseedores antepasados del Byakugan estaban seguros de que personas como Danzõ u Madara querrían apoderarse del lo que nadie sabía de los otros niveles del Byakugan,y estaba prohibido mostrarlo._

_Pero ahora...ella..._

_Hyuga Hinata._

_Estaba a punto de demostrar que el Ojo Blanco era más poderoso,incluso que el Mengekyou Sharingan u el ojos comenzaron a cambiar,unas marcas negras rodearon sus ojos,parecidos a las venas,pero estas eran de un color negro,los ojos color lavanda fueron cambiando,ahora lineas,parecidas a raíces de árbol,comenzaron a hacerse presentes en los ojos desde el medio en una pequeña bolita negra,y luego esparciéndose por todo el ojo,desapareciendo la pupila._

_**—...—**__todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante el inmenso poder ante sus ojos,Hinata era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba._

_La Hyuga izo algunos sellos desconocidos e indescifrables para los presentes,al parecer eran sellos un viento fuerte soplo,fuertes e iluminados truenos rompían el cielo en dos._

_En la mente de Hinata todo se veía negro,con grandes y verdes sellos bajo sus pies,extendió su mano dedos no tocaron nada,pero en cuanto el puño se cerro algo ilumino la mano ojos veían el más allá,y lograba ver el alma de su primo,pero lo atrapo y de un golpe lo izo aterrizar en su cuerpo._

_Claro que los ojos comunes no veían lo que Hinata,ellos solo lograban ver a la Hyuga mover su mano._

_De sus finos y largos dedos salio Chakra negro con blanco,pareciendo todo un Ying y Yang,el Chakra se desplazo asta el cuerpo aun sin vida del el pecho se elevo,dando a entender que respiraba,pero la Hyuga,cansada,se dejo caer al suelo de espaldas,justo aun lado de su único primo._

_**—Niisan...¿estas bien?...—**__pregunto esperando una respuesta._

_**—¿Hinata-Sama?...—**__pregunto confundido,se suponía que él había muerto._

_**—Hyuga Neji...eres mi Guardián...y te ordeno que jamas me dejes sola—**__susurro de manera cálida,dejándose vencer por el cansancio,cayendo en el abismo de la la sonrisa de su primo lo ultimo que sus perlas vieron._

_...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::..._

—Sa-sabes que...m-me m-molesta qu-que m-me...tra-trates co-con tan-tanta formalidad—dijo sonrosada,dedicando una de sus hermosas sonrisas a su Niisan...

—Hai...pero...

—Oh va-vamos...in-intentalo...

—Hi-Hinata...Sa...chan...

—¿Vez?...n-no es-estuvo ta-tan...di-difícil—dijo mientras caminaban por la Aldea,según Neji,Hinata necesitaba respirar aire fresco y alejarse un poco de todo lo relacionado con el Clan.

—Hinata-Sa...chan...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido,era muy raro tratar a su prima como...su prima.

—Cla-claro Niisan...—dijo con calidez,mirando a su primo con sus ojos brillosos de felicidad,estar con Neji le hacia olvidar todos sus males y sentía que podía sonreír como quisiera.

—Bueno...es que...me preguntaba...usted...—la oji perla lo vio de reojo—digo...tú...eres más fuerte que Hanabi...e incluso más fuerte que yo...¿por...por qué te dejas vences?...

—...—Paro su caminata en seco,esa era una pregunta que se esperaba de Neji desde que había demostrado su verdadero poder—Etto...e-es...ven...

Tiro del brazo del Oji gris,comenzando a correr por encima de los tejados,pasando la entrada a la los campos de entrenamiento,asta al fin llegar a el espeso bosque,el Genio se preguntaba a donde lo llevaba su prima media hermana,que un no soltaba su muñeca.

'Llegaron un lugar sin salida,una roca se elevaba de manera majestuosa,su parte inferior era cubierta por una hojas,que parecían sol estaba en su punto perfecto,y le daba al lugar un toque mágico.

Pero en el momento en que fue tironeado,supo que eso no era lo que su prima quería un momento pensó,al ver a la menor caminar en dirección a la roca,pensó que estaba cuando atravesaron la pared,noto que era una cortina de ramas que llevaba a otro sitió.

Era un hermoso lugar,un pequeño río se apreciaba en una esquina,cerca de donde el sol ya no césped estaba cubierto por flores de todos los colores,aromatizando el aire con una dulce cuatro árboles se divisaban en ese lugar,dos eran normales,pero imponentes en altura,los otros dos eran de últimos se encontraban a cada lado de una preciosa cabaña de madera pintada de un tono blanco combinado con porche poseía una hamaca,que era más parecida a un sofá,había ventanas repartidas por cada habitación.Y el agua que caía al río llegaba desde lo más alto de una montaña,llegando al agua,formando espuma al río se perdía en una parte que la montaña se partía y dejaba un especie de hueco para que el agua saliera'.

—A-aquí...ve-vengo cu-cuando ne-necesito pe-pensar...—dijo al fin la Hyuga,viendo su lugar secreto con ojos brillosos y soñadores,algún día viviría ahí con el...amor de su vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—susurro Neji,notando el aura depresiva en su prima menor,esta solo se giro a verlo,cambiando drásticamente su aura.

—Cl-claro...ven...—a lo que no había soltado la mano de su primo,le obligo a seguirla asta la hamaca—¿Te gusta el lugar,Niisan?...

—Hai...es...hermoso—dijo el mayor,ambos se sentaron en el lugar antes mencionado...

—Sobre...t-tu pre-pregunta...—respiro de forma profunda,¿cómo se lo iba a explicar al mayor?,se dispuso a no tartamudear en ninguna palabra—siempre trate de no destacar entre las demás personas...trate de mostrarme como la chica tímida y débil...Otosan...él se preocupa po mí más de lo que muestra...él...descubrió que yo no era una Hyuga normal...

_...:::::Flash Back:::::..._

_**—¡Vamos,puedes hacer algo más que eso!—**__gritaba el patriarca Hyuga enojado,viendo como su hija de apenas 6 años caí al suelo agotada_

_**—Ah...—**__sus parpados le pesaban,tanto o más que su cuerpo pequeño,su padre se puso en posición de no,tenía que luchar contra el patriarca,contra el más fuerte del Clan Hyuga._

_Con pesar activo su técnica ocular,sus piernas le temblaban,costandole quedarse en pie,pero no se daría por ó en dirección a su padre,dando golpes,que fueron evitado por el mayor._

_Pasaron lo minutos y su Chakra disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba,los gritos de su padre insultando su ojos se emborronaban por las lagrimas,su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más._

_Poco a poco sus golpes se volvieron más certeros y fuertes,lo que sorprendió al patriarca,pero lo que más le sorprendió era los ojos de su era el Byakugan,no,era la técnica que él personalmente había intentado alcanzar y...su hija lo había logrado._

_**—¡Hinata!—**__sin oportunidad a esquivar el rápido golpe,lo recibió,terminando estampado contra la pared__**—ma-maldición...**_

_**—¡Otosan!—**__grito la pequeña Hyuga,corriendo en dirección a su padre,muy preocupada y temerosa__**—¡go-gomen...na-nasai Otosan!—**__sollozaba la infante,con miedo del haber enojado a su padre._

_**—Hinata—**__musito sorprendido su padre,pero una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa apareció en su ó entre sus manos grandes las de su pequeña hija__**—lo lograste—**__los ojos ahora lavanda._

_Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro infante de la heredara Hyuga,su padre estaba orgulloso de ella por primera vez._

_...:::::Fin Flash Back:::::..._

—Luego de mucho pensarlo...Otosan dijo que lo mejor sería ocultar mi poder para que yo no sufriera daños.

—Osea que pudiste haberme vencido en los exámenes—dijo muy sorprendida el Genio,ahora dudando si merecía que lo llamaran así.

—Hai—contesto con una sonrisa simple...

—Vaya...

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola n.n!...

Bueno como abran notado puse esto ' al principio de una oración,para al fina poner también otro tilde'...

Es que la idea del ''Lugar secreto'' de Hinata lo saque de la pelicula animada ''Enredados'' De Disney.

Si notan algún error por favor avisenme de inmediato que yo lo arreglo.

Quiero agradecerle a Kattyto-san...por su comentario...espero que este también te aya gustado n.n...

Bueno el próximo lo subiré el Martes,si tengo la continuación antes,la subo n.n...

¡Sayo y gracias por leer!...


End file.
